First Date
by DwarvenVow
Summary: 'That Honey/Darling person said that the cap was "unbecoming," and he needed a nice comb-through. Now, he was stuck with his blonde hair combed down against his head, one stubborn cowlick sticking up from the crown of his skull... But this was what was fit for a princess, right' Written for doobie-keebler on tumblr with the prompt "Oot Zelink - first date".


_Written for doobie-keebler on tumblr with the prompt "Oot Zelink - first date"._

* * *

Link...felt stupid.

He coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight from boot to boot, standing in the middle of the throne room of the grand Hyrule Castle.

Seven years ago, he defeated the evil Gerudo King as an adult and spared Hyrule from a dismal fate in an alternate timeline. Then he single-handedly saved the doomed Termina from absolute destruction and stopped a moon from falling. And all the while, he basically twisted the very fabric of the universe and used _time itself_ in his favor.

Now, however, he was an adult again, and more frightened than he had ever been.

He had grown close to Zelda throughout the years when he came back, Navi in tow. So much so that it felt as if he'd known her forever. (In a way, he knew her in two different lives.) After his adventures in Termina, and seeing the love and devotion between Kafei and Anju, his mind wandered to the princess. One couldn't suddenly be an adult without noticing changes in his mind and body, after all, even if he had reverted back to his childish form. Perhaps he'd felt these stirrings within him longer than he himself realised.

By the _second_ time he turned seventeen, he knew he was head-over-heels, hopelessly in love with the princess.

He frantically scrambled with his emotions, fretting over what was to be done. He spoke with Princess Zelda's father. That had gone better than he thought it would, honestly; yes, the king did say he wasn't the only suitor in line for the princess's hand (and he certainly was the poorest and most common one), but at least he was given a chance due to his aid in revealing Ganondorf's plot before it came to fruition. He went to all he could for advice. Even the man in that silly couple that refused to cease dancing. Darling? Or was it Honey? Link could hardly remember who was who. Malon had willingly practiced "pretend" dates with him to allow him to test the waters. How was he to know how to court a woman?

He even beckoned and prayed to the sages, and they were quite willing to help. Surprisingly, even as she vocalized her jealousy and envy, Ruto had much to say on how a princess was to be treated by a suitor. Saria encouraged him to "be himself" and be honest as much as possible. Impa gave him detailed accounts on Zelda's likes and dislikes growing up. Rauru and Darunia gave him brotherly encouragement, while Nabooru...just teased him incessantly.

Link was so occupied by gaining as much information on courtship as possible, that he almost forgot the most important thing. Actually _asking_ Zelda for the opportunity to court her.

When he decided to be brave enough (ironic, for the holder of the Triforce of Courage), he approached her, head bowed, green cap clutched between his hands. He mumbled his request, knowing full well that he couldn't offer her much, compared to the bouquets of flowers and precious jewels his competition had gifted to her.

So, he was beyond surprised when she happily nodded, her smile bright and genuine with a blush dusting across her smooth cheeks. "Of course, Link. You may court me."

She had said _yes_. His heart felt like it could burst.

That was how he found himself standing in the throne room, waiting anxiously in a new, clean, green tunic with silver hem, polished boots, and clean gauntlets. A frown marred his face as he resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair. That Honey/Darling person said that the cap was "unbecoming," and he needed a nice comb-through. Now, he was stuck with his blonde hair combed down against his head, one stubborn cowlick sticking up from the crown of his skull. And he looked ill at ease with himself. Almost unnatural.

But this was what was fit for a princess, right? He couldn't afford much, but Link wanted to _be_ with Zelda. He loved her. And she had given him this chance.

He smoothed a hand over his hair, trying to push back that stubborn cowlick to no avail, before clearing his throat again. If he had let Navi accompany him to this date, he knew she'd be buzzing around him, mocking him for all that he'd done just for this one day.

Save two worlds from doom and defeat two evil beings hellbent on destroying everything he had come to love? Simple. Trying to impress and woo a princess? Not as much.

And as she finally entered the empty throne room in which he waited, he realized that his job was going to be _much_ harder now that he'd seen her.

Link dressed up for this day, but Zelda dressed down. She had forfeited her golden crown in exchange for a simple circlet. Thin, polished silver wires curled gracefully over her forehead and around her golden hair in elegant loops. Her dress wasn't of the Hylian royal garb she usually donned. It was a simple gown-white, with long, billowing sleeves and an off-shoulder neckline. Her make-up was always simplistic and minimalist-her beauty was natural, and anyone would see that. But today, her eyes seemed to glitter with excitement and nervousness, and her smile was shy and demure. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

Yes, his job was made endlessly more difficult. How could he woo a princess when he could hardly bring himself to speak?

She moved swiftly toward him, gown sweeping across the marbled ground as she clasped her hands delicately in front of her, staring up at him from behind long eyelashes. His heart skipped a beat. Then, her glossy lips parted, and she giggled in that sweet angelic voice...

"...Oh, you," she teased playfully, eyes crinkling with giddy amusement as she reached up to ruffle his combed-down hair and effectively muss it back to its original shaggy form. "Who in Hyrule told you that that would be a good idea?"

His face burned savagely and he felt his throat close up in embarrassment. Immediately and self-consciously, he whipped out his green cap from within his tunic and fiddled with it in his hands. "I...that is...!"

"I prefer you just as you are," she whispered as she stepped closer to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. She took the cap from his fingers and placed it upon his head on her own.

This was not the first time she had done such a thing, but they simply weren't children anymore...

* * *

She was radiant in every way, shape and form, from the start of their outing, to the end.

Link had nothing as far as wealth went. He could not take her to the lavish balls or the expensive restaurants scattered through the main villages. Surely she had had much grander things than that and those who also sought her hand had swept her off to the most garishly pricey events that existed.

Because of this, he could not help but be relieved that she seemed absolutely _enchanted _by what he did offer her.

Zelda fully trusted him when he asked her climb onto Epona behind him (and he could hardly complain about the close proximity to her). Though he weaved through forests and dark passages in the deepest places of the world, she never questioned him the entire way. It was a peaceful quiet between them, as Link was preoccupied with his nervousness, and Zelda was preoccupied with her excitement and the sights around her.

The trek took most of the morning, and by noon, they'd reached Clock Town.

Link had never seen such amazement and open wonderment on the beautiful princess's face as Epona clip-clopped through Clock Town, her grip around his waist loosening as she straightened to take in everything she could. It had a different air than the marketplace in front of her palace. Perhaps a bit more rushed and bustling. As if their time was always limited and they were used to it.

The princess had heard Link's tales of Termina. But to be here, and to share those memories with him... It was as if she was exploring a new world _with_ him.

Zelda smiled brightly at the passing citizens, waving at a young couple who stopped to grin at the two on horseback (though she looked away before spotting the not-so-subtle wink that the purple-haired man sent to a blushing Hero of Time).

Finally, they came to what the princess supposed was one of the exits to the town.

"Ah, Zelda," Link whispered as Epona came to a pause before the gates, "can you close your eyes for a sec?"

The princess's eyes twinkled with curiosity and she smirked before allowing her eyelids to fall shut. She felt Epona move forward a bit, and then there was a sudden breeze, and the scent of salt...

Epona stopped, and she felt Link disengage from the horse to jump down. She felt his gauntlet-covered hands fall upon hers on the saddle. "Alright. You can open them now."

...Yes, the sights of Lake Hylia were beautiful indeed. But this...this was the first time that an entire ocean was before her.

They were before a small picnic set up on the sand, the foam from the waves just brushing the corner of the simple blanket. Link was almost ashamed that it was so simple. Just a basket and a couple of canteens of milk on top of a quilt that Cremia had let him borrow for the day. He made beef sandwiches that Malon taught him to make, and some creme puffs that were, according to Impa, Zelda' guilty pleasure.

And a small bunch of little wildflowers he'd picked himself.

He cleared his throat and watched for her reaction. She stared at the scene before her, the sweet little gesture and thoughtful idea splayed out on this view that she had never before seen. Was this the Great Bay from his adventures? Where he found the dying Zora and emulated him with those masks he spoke of?

Her smile was stunning and she took his hands in hers. "Oh, Link...may I...?"

He smiled in return, the tension in his shoulders easing as he helped her from Epona's back. Link rewarded his mare with a piece of a carrot as he released Zelda's hand. "Yeah, of course."

As Epona trotted off some distance away, Link remained where he was, watching the princess's every move. First, she removed her white riding boots and placed them on the ground beside the blanket. And if he hadn't been watching so closely, he wouldn't have noticed the slight adorable shimmy she did as she dug her toes into the powder-soft sand.

The Hero of Time blushed and grinned as he heard her giggle, stepping out toward the waves and picking up her skirts, letting the foam brush against her toes. He looked away bashfully as soon as her ankles and calves came into view beneath the white gown... "Ah..."

"Link...this is so _wonderful_."

His gaze snapped right back to her in surprise, taking in her form. Her head was leaned back, the sun glinting off the circlet around her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut in the light, and she sighed, still holding her skirts above of the wet sand and foamy water with both hands, revealing a good portion of the lower part of her legs.

She thought this was wonderful? Even if he couldn't offer her much or do anything for her other than this? Link licked his dry lips anxiously as he trudged closer to her, sand crunching beneath his boots. "You like it?"

Zelda whirled around, splashing a little as she went. Her smile was giddy and bright, and held none of the shyness that she had in the castle. She was at ease, like a child again. "Oh, you. How could I not?"

Link's heart fluttered in his chest.

* * *

It was a day-long event, though it went by incredibly fast.

Even for just a day, Zelda had been effectively taken away from her duties and from her leadership for a little while. Away from all the balls and restaurants, she was able to shed her demure quietness and really enjoy herself by Link's side.

They took bites between comfortable conversation, talking about nothing at all. This place; the salty breeze; Link's silly hairdo from earlier that morning; how amazed and flattered she was that he knew her favorite dessert; how bustling and different Clock Town really was; how he chose her favorite colors and flowers in this tiny bouquet; how she tired from all of her suitors expecting her to be wooed by silly, shallow gifts; how he tired of seeing them surround her all day without a chance for himself...

...How this chance meant the world to him and that he wouldn't waste it...

They fell into silence then, and it occurred to them that they'd been talking all afternoon. By the time the sun began to fall toward the horizon and the sky turned a pinkish red and purple, Zelda somehow found her way across the blanket and had taken Link's hand in her own.

Their joined hands pulsed with the glowing triangular marks on the backs of their palms.

"This was everything to me, Link. I hope you know that you always have had more than a chance than everyone else... Ever since the beginning. Only you could've made this day as wondrous as it turned out to be. I don't have words to properly express..."

Link's hand tightened in her's and he pulled in closer, the blanket wrinkling beneath them. "I can't...give you what everyone else could, though. So I was scared to even think of doing anything. You're a _princess_. And...for a while, I let that stop me."

Her lips parted in surprise as his gaze hardened and his mouth set into a firm line. She had only seen this look on him when he was focused. And she imagined that he'd had this look in battle many, many times.

"But you said yes to me courting you, right? That means, you've thought of me just as I've thought of you."

It was Zelda's turn to blush. No man ever spoke to her quite like that before. So direct, and blunt, and honest. Totally unblemished by large vocabulary and cliched lines of serenades and ballads.

That was what it boiled down to, right? They...thought of each other in _that_ way. For a long time now.

Wisdom gave her the eyes to her see and understand what was happening between them oh so clearly. Courage gave him the means to lean forward and brush his lips against hers.

Their inexperience was apparent. They didn't know where to put their hands, and Zelda's legs began to ache with the strain of leaning forward so much when he pulled her in. Link simply didn't know what to do with himself or if he should use tongue or if his lips were too dry for her lovely, soft, sweet ones...

But they couldn't bring themselves to pull away. They relished in the contact, breathing through their noses. And when Zelda's legs finally gave way, she collapsed onto Link and he merely rolled them over, knocking over the basket and keeping her body pinned beneath his own. Their heads instinctively tilted to deepen their kiss, and Zelda mewled in satisfaction as Link grew more confident and placed one hand on her waist while the other supported him above her. Her small hands reached up to cup his cheeks, fingers curling into the shaggy ends of his blond locks.

Link was lost. Zelda was all he knew. And this wasn't some boyish dream of his. This was real, and she wanted to be with him just as he wanted to be with her.

...Then, a rather large, cold wall of water suddenly rushed in from above them, splashing over Link's back and curling between their close bodies.

They yelped in surprise, standing up and stumbling on the wet sand in their absolutely soaked clothes. They'd not even noticed the tide rising as the sunlight dissipated and the evening came. The shivering princess still laughed, warm inside despite the sudden chill attacking her senses. And Link, ever the hero to his princess, laughed with her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I have a spare blanket strapped to Epona's saddle. You want it?"

She lifted up to her tiptoes, kissing his nose. "If you'll share with me."


End file.
